¿Te gusta Haruitsuki?
by gOgo dAnE
Summary: Un si era lo que necesitaba Zenko para confirmar sus dudas, pero un te amo si que superaban sus expectativas


Yoooo!

Minnna...mmmm espero que les guste esta pequeña historia, es un aporte, ya que casi no hay fics de este anime, manga es un abenoxashiya si te gusta adelante y nopues también jajajaja en fin comenzamos pero antes...

 **Disclaimer:** _Fukigen na Mononokean es propiedad de_ Kiri Wazawa, si fuera mío ya habría Abeshiya en todo, pero como no lo es :( solo uso sus respectivos personajes para crear estas locas historias ^^

* * *

¿Te gusta Haruitsuki?

Aquella pregunta salió repentinamente de la boca de Zenko haciendo que Hanae se sonrojara en el momento, ciertamente días atrás y gracias o por desgracia a cierto yokai, Ashiya había comenzó a sentir atracción por el rubio, claro al principio pensó que solo era admiración lo que le llevo a sentirse de esa forma , pero al paso de los días comenzó a notar que no dejaba de pensar en el amo de la mononokean, tanto, que su humor había cambiando afectado a todos a su alrededor principalmente, a peludito quien era evadido constantemente por él. — ¿A que te refieres? Soltó sin más el peli azul tratando de disimular su nerviosismo a lo que Zenko solo dio un suspiro, puesto que la respuesta que quería no la escucharía almenos por el momento, simplemente y sencillamente porque su querido amigo aun no se había dado cuenta de que aquello. Si más que agregar y después de una larga pausa sin respuesta, Zenko decidió hablar.

Al escucharla, Hanae cambio su estado de ánimo por uno de preocupación y sobre todo de confusión, quedaba claro que había algo de cierto en las palabras de la chica y eso era que siempre estaba al tanto de lo que le sucedía a Abeno pero solo era porque eran amigos sin mencionar que era su jefe pero, de eso a ¿gustarle?, realmente ¿le gustaba Abeno-san? Si lo pensaba detenidamente podría decir que la primera vez que lo vio, creyó que era una persona fría y sin corazón debido a la forma en como lo trataba y le hablaba, sabía muy bien que lo único que le importaba era su trabajo y ciertamente Haruitsuki le daba más importancia a los yokai que a su vida escolar, lo cual era claro cuando este faltaba por días a la escuela.

Tampoco estaba por demás decir, que el trabajo que hacían juntos en un principio era molesto y hasta aterrador, ya que la experiencia era algo que definitivamente Hanae no tenia y que no bastaba solo con que pudiera ver a los yokai para que las cosas resultaran bien. Sin embargo, con el tiempo el peli azul comenzó a darse cuenta que Abeno no era tal malo, ¿era mal humorado? Sí, pero en ocasiones tenía su lado encantador y hasta lindo, tanto que Ashiya se sentía afortunado y feliz de poder presenciar aquellos cortos momentos.

Poco a poco y sin darse cuenta, comenzó a sonreir cada vez que recordaba algún momento bueno con su jefe, a tal punto de sentir que su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que la imagen de Haruitsuki aparecía una y otra vez en su mente, confirmando que Zenko tenía razón y más de la que creía.

Después de haber meditado todo aquello y con una postura más clamada, Hanae decidió responder ya no tendría porque dudar. —Al parecer no me gusta yo… —pronunció de manera tranquila. La chica se sorprendió al escucharlo y claro estaba a punto de hablar cuando el peli azul terminó su frase —yo lo amo… —respondió para después sonreir, Zenko definitivamente no esperaba aquella respuesta sin embargo se alegró ya que cierta persona estaría más que feliz, pero ¿estaría bien que se lo dijera? , rápidamente desecho aquella idea ya que debía dejar las cosas asi, solo el tiempo diría y eso era verdad ya que sin saberlo ambos, Abeno Haruitsuki quien estaba buscando a Ashiya para un trabajo había escuchado todo.

Sin duda todo cambiaria, pues aquello se trataba de amor, simplemente amor.

* * *

Notas de la Autora

Espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña historia, aunque fue corta, espero que más adelante pueda hacer más fics largos con más acción jajajaja si saben a lo que me refiero, en fin gracias por leer.

 **Tsugi made! (Hasta la próxima)**


End file.
